Elite Battlemech's
My personal munchkin collection, they are fun challenge to fight These are not just mere Warmachines, but works of Art, each one as expensive as a small fiefdom, handcrafted by their designer do they embody the true horrors of Battlemech Warfare, each one is optimized for their role The Erinya A suspiciously powerful commando found in a abandonded Deep Periphery "not quite SLDF" Bunker collecting dust among rotten bones It gear is suspisciously advanced and 'Tech's who had a chance to look at it presumed it was more than lostech, their silence was well paid for It comes equipped with 2 Medium Pulse and 4 Prometheus flamers The Echidnae Basically a Royal Griffin is this "Mother of All Monsters" a highly agile well armoured brawler and assasin It's 2 Light PPC's enable it to deliver a respectable punch at average ranges which are supported by 2 Haywire EMP launcher to disrupt targets and an advanced Targeting Computer allows it to accurately deliver both salvos This is all rounded out with a collection of Advanced Materials, supercharger and Improved JumpJets coupled with a partial wing system to give it unparalleled mobility The Strix An Upgraded Shadowhawk, carrying 2 Streak SRM6, 2 Pirate HMG Array's a "Chainsword" and a Combat shield, sporting slightly upraded max armour is this a deadly short range brawler from the arena's of Solaris 7 The Basilisk An upgraded Catapult, carrying 4 Medium ER Laser and 2x20 tube lrm launchers, some may refer to this mech as a "Mad Catapult" A Surprisingly agile 'Mech for it's Size and Armour, equipped with improved jump jets and a partial wing as well as an advanced targeting computer cockpit upgrade The Gladiator A commisioned Black Knight refit, carrying 2 prototype Plasma Cannons, Hardened Armour and composite internal strcutures. A brutal Solaris brawler with enhanced melee abilities. The mech's incredible armour rating, only beaten by assault class mech's comes at the cost of "soft" internals as well as a small engine, supported by a experimental Supercharger, Triple Strength Myomer and Improved Jump Jet's The Shinigami Japanese for "Death Spirit" does this Stalker refit carry a respectable payload of 2 ER Large Laser, 2 Light PPC and 2 LRM15 into the battle, supported by SLDF cockpit specs and stealth systems with lostech cooling "It is the voice in the dark that haunts you" The Vollstrecker The 'Vollstrecker', Executioner, is a Steiner Elite Battlemech, agile like a medium 'Mech and armed to the Teeth, is this a true Lyran Military doctrine Scout. It comes with a Gauss Rifle, 2 ER Large Laser, 2 Heavy Machine guns and a Streak SRM6 The Eris The Eris, named after the Terran Goddess of Chaos and Strife, is able to deliver a stunning long range blow that can unexpectly crush but the most capable Combatants. Based upon the Thunderbolt does this mech carry 2 ER PPC, 3 ER Medium Laser, 3 Heavy Machine Guns and a StreakSRM6, supported by a Majesty 180 Rangefinder alongside a full stealth suite allows it to sneak up on every target unseen Behemoth Elite King Crab Equipped with additional armour, 2 UAC20 with Precision/AP ammo and a deadfire LRM15 is this mech capable to deal continous heavy damage without going down, based upon a cache of "Amaris Folly" was this mech recreated using reinforced internal structure and armour to create a unstoppable "beast of the lands" Marauder S7 While not seeming to be much of a changed design does this Solaris upgraded marauder carry a large assortment of advanced electronics and a Gauss rifle alongside 2 ER PPC Defiance This Prototype was build by Defiance industries on Hesperus II. Based upon the original WHR-6R, it is capable of dishing out and withstanding a dizzying amount of firepower thanks to a suite of advanced weapons and armor. Content